


Старк-младший

by alpha__scorpii



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, Civil War Team Iron Man, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha__scorpii/pseuds/alpha__scorpii
Summary: Питер Паркер только-только успел принять тот факт, что его сверстники никогда не поверят в стажировку. Честно говоря, в последнее время он прикладывал все силы, чтобы держать в балансе все каждодневные занятия, постоянно требующие внимания. Но затем его класс приходит к нему на рабочее место, а он об этом даже не догадывается.Питер никогда не должен был недооценивать свою "паркеровскую удачу".А-ля, Я бросаю свою шляпу на этот ринг*, потому что я люблю этот сюжетный троп.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stark Jr.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946113) by [SketchyNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyNebula/pseuds/SketchyNebula). 



Питер скривился от брызнувшего на язык моторного масла. Вкус не казался таким уж неприятным. Не казался ровно до момента осознания, что именно попало в рот. Он скривил губы и сузил глаза в отвращении при одной только мысли.

Смех Тони на фоне, со стороны холодильника, заставил Питера очень резко повернуться. Пока он краснел, Тони покачал головой. 

— Тебе нужно научиться держать язык за зубами, ребенок, — сказал Тони, подходя с бутылкой воды. Питер протянул за ней руку, все еще наполовину находясь под машиной. 

— Такое иногда случается, когда я концентрируюсь, я не могу концентрироваться на этом тоже… Я имею в виду… — Тони махнул рукой на подростка. 

— Хэй, я лизнул свою долю жидкостей… 

— Иуууу, — одернул свою руку от машины Питер. 

Тони закатил глаза: 

— Не в этом смысле, ребенок, — бросив бутылку с водой, Питер закрыл руками уши. Маленькая улыбка замерла в уголках его губ, когда он «заблокировал звук» и плотно закрыл глаза.

Он пригнулся, когда Тони попытался дать ему легкий подзатыльник. Питер увильнул, подглядывая через прикрытые глаза, только чтобы увидеть, как Тони показывает язык и сразу разворачивается, чтобы собрать документы с рабочего места. Он рухнул в одно из офисных стульев и оттолкнулся от стола ногой, откатываясь обратно к Питеру, сгорбившись над бумагами, и случайно легко стукнувшись в его бок. 

— Это все, что есть для меня сегодня? 

— Угу, я бы положил на другую сторону стола, как обычно, но… — Питер кинул взгляд на стол, где лежал маленький робот в виде яйца. — Он продолжает включаться и скидывать все на пол, так что… — он вылез из под двигателя машины, чтобы заглянуть Тони через плечо и узнать, с какого файла тот начал. 

— Хороший выбор. Хорошая работа, ребенок, — хлопнул он Питера по плечу, и тот закусил губу, усиленно пытаясь сдержать расплывающуюся по лицу улыбку. — И однажды ты заставишь этого робота делать то, что ему положено делать. Хотя это довольно весело — иметь робота с небольшим бунтом в системе. 

— Как DUM-E? 

— Ага, заряд адреналина от попытки угадать, содержит ли приготовленный им смузи жидкость для зажигалок, должен быть иногда мне полезен, — Питер засмеялся, и глаза улыбнувшегося Тони смягчились. Но момент закончился и он со вздохом поднялся. — Что ж, я бы с удовольствием задержался, но…

Питер нахмурился, но все равно отмахнулся: 

— Иди, делай все нудные взрослые дела, которые тебе надо делать, — покачал головой Питер, и нудный взрослый фыркнул. 

— Осторожно, я могу и буду таскать тебя по деловым встречам, как в прошлый раз… 

— Обещаешь? — спросил Питер, и Тони закатил глаза, уходя к двери с файлами под мышкой. 

— Мы вернемся к этой теме, — он показал на файлы свободной рукой, — завтра. Питер пожал плечами, капитулируя. 

— Хэй, не я тот, кому придется выслушивать жалобы кураторов стажеров. 

— И не я тоже, — сказал Тони, заглядывая, вытянув голову, через капот машины. — И мы оба знаем, что они не так уж и сильно жалуются. 

— Да, но их вроде как пятеро, так что низкий уровень жалоб умножить на пять, — легко толкнул ногой офисное кресло Питер так, чтобы оно никого не загораживало. 

— Мне показалось, ты только что сказал, что не тебе приходится слушать эти жалобы, — Тони поднял бровь, и Питер опять пожал плечами. 

— Эй, как насчет такого: я буду ныть тебе, таким образом мы все будем страдать? — улыбнулся он и Тони многострадально покачал головой. 

— Коммунизм не работает, ребенок, — тот фыркнул, Тони улыбнулся, кивая головой на настольные часы. 

— Следи за временем, Хэппи отвезет тебя домой. 

— Ты же знаешь, что для меня абсолютно нормально поехать на метро… 

— Ну что ж, а для меня — нет. 

Тони развернулся и, махая закатившему глаза Питеру через плечо, направился к выходу из помещения. Пит рассеяно вращался в стороны на его офисном стуле.

Когда Тони ушел, у него опустились плечи. Абсолютная тишина комнаты резонировала с его одиночеством. Он рассеянно оглянулся на двигатель. Вяло прокатив отвертку по столу, спустя секунду он уже нагнулся и поднял с пола бутылку с водой. Подцепил рюкзак со стола и, перекидывая бутылку из руки в руку, направился к выходу. 

Питер успел отойти на три шага от двери, но дернулся обратно, выхватывая из кармана куртки свисающий на шнурке бэйджик. Он слабо помахал им перед дверной панелью, и она бипнула, сменяя цвет с зеленого на красный, что означало, что дверь теперь закрыта. 

— Казалось бы, доктору Старку должно бы однажды надоесть то, что ты оставляешь его лабораторию-офис открытой, — Питер развернулся, почти споткнувшись о самого себя. Стабилизировав свое положение, он поднял взгляд на блондинку в лабораторном халате. 

— Мэгги, что ты делаешь на этом этаже? — улыбнулся подошедшей ближе девушке. Принимая протянутую картонную папку, он вздохнул: — Знаешь, мне было бы куда удобнее, если бы ты приносила мне их утром, как остальные…

Мэгги прикрыла глаза и выпрямила спину, подняла вверх палец, будто собираясь изречь давно всеми забытую мудрость: 

— Я не могу, я начинаю работать только в 12:00 из-за расписания в колледже, — она прижмурила один глаз в усмешке. — Кроме того, тебе и самому не помешало бы использовать время в старшей школе, занимаясь чем-то важным вроде этого.

Питер покраснел, прижимая к груди папку и неодобрительно глядя: 

— Школа важна, — проговорил он, и она покачала головой слева направо, будто взвешивая его слова. 

— Думаю, да, для какого-нибудь рандомного подростка, не для гения. И все же, не важна для тебя, Старк-младший, — она слегка потрепала его волосы, уходя вниз по коридору, но остановилась на середине снова. — О, и можно это будет сделано до завтра? 

— Это срочная работа? И ты принесла мне ее поздно? — она без сожаления пожала плечами и завернула за угол, скрываясь с виду.

Питер покачал головой, глядя на толстую папку в руках. Двумя пальцами он открыл ее, заглядывая, что же такого сделали младшие интерны, что нуждалось в внимании. Его вернул в реальность звук покашливания.

Он крутанулся на месте, захлопывая папку и натыкаясь взглядом на фигуру в конце коридора.

Хэппи, глядя поверх солнцезащитных очков, притопывал ногой. 

Щеки Питера загорелись, когда Хоган постучал по несуществующим наручным часам. 

— Д-да, иду, — он засунул бэйдж в рюкзак, попутно запихивая туда и папку с бутылкой воды. 

Питер вслед за начальником охраны СИ поплелся к приватному гаражу, опустив голову, чтобы прикрыть все еще розовеющие щеки. 

Он попытался быстрее, чем обычно, забраться в машину, но Хэппи все еще ворчал, отъезжая от парковки. 

Когда машина выехала под открытое небо, Питера отвлек звук тарабанящего о стекло дождя. Он заставил его улыбнуться, и рука нашла кнопку на двери, чтоб приоткрыть окно. 

Хэппи сердито вздохнул, и Питер снова обратил на него внимание. 

— Эй! Как тебе вообще всерьез может не нравится запах дождя? — воскликнул он, перехватывая взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. 

— Когда он портит дорогие кожаные сидения, я справляюсь. 

Питер тяжело откинулся на своем сидении.

**Старк-мл.**

Питер высунул язык, переключаясь между записыванием конспекта и проглядыванием выданного ему файла. 

Он, по правде, не нуждался в конспекте, но они оценивались в конце пройденной темы, так что нужно было записать хоть что-то, так как никогда не можешь быть уверен, что учитель знал, а что нет. 

Когда с конспектом было покончено, Питер пролистал только что выданное домашнее задание и вернул свое внимание папке. 

Прозвеневший звонок позволил Неду присоединиться к Питеру, как только их пути пересеклись в коридоре. Они стукнулись плечами, заворачивая в класс декатлона. 

— Что там с твоей стажировкой? — сразу подошел к вопросу Нед, и Питер покраснел, откладывая папку в рюкзак. 

— Ну, бюро патентов взяло мои паучьи бондажи в оборот, — сказал Питер, потирая шею, и его друг закатил глаза, прекрасно зная контрольные признаки душераздирающей скромности Паркера. 

— Это же замечательно! Все уже пытаются прыгнуть выше головы, чтобы их заполучить? 

Питер закусил губу и пожал плечами. 

— Чувак! — Нед легко стукнул его по руке. 

— Ну, — вздохнул Паркер, — я только прошел испытания на людях и получил одобрение FDА*, так что продукт скоро будет в продаже. Больницы и спасатели уже сделали предзаказ, так что я думаю, что это правда хорошо-… 

— Чувак, это же замечательно! Я-… 

Питер и Нед оба оказались впечатанные в шкафчики проходившим мимо Флэшем, который выдал издевающийся и сочащийся сарказмом «упс», заскакивая в класс прямо перед ними. 

Нед кинул злой взгляд ему вслед, и Питер поджал губы. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он у друга, и тот кивнул в ответ, слегка улыбнувшись, когда заходил в класс. 

Подростки, разбросанные по комнате с книгами и канцелярией на столах, переговаривались. Питер с Недом прошли через все помещение, чтобы занять место поближе к внешнему краю группы. 

— Так ты работаешь сейчас над чем-то новым? — спросил Нед немного тише, наклонившись, и как только Пит открыл рот, чтобы ответить, учитель поднялся на ноги начал говорить. 

— Окей, — начал он, перекрикивая разговоры и смех. — Давайте начнем с попарной тренировки, а после — потренируемся все вместе. Разделитесь по двое и поспрашивайте друг друга. Не забывайте перескакивать по разным темам, ребята! Не задавайте вопросы только на одну тему. 

Нед с Питером развернулись друг к другу, открывая свои рюкзаки. 

— Ну, мистер Старк… 

— Опять лжешь, Пенис? — влез Флэш, пиная сумку Питера, пока его рука все еще была внутри. 

— Отвали, Флэш! — отрезал Нед, и Питер поморщился, когда Флэш сместил свое внимание. 

— Ой, простите, ты что-то сказал, Труп? — задал он вопрос, делая очевидный акцент на слове «труп», смещая агрессивный взгляд с одного на другого. Нед начал подниматься. 

— Парни! — вздохнул учитель, — садитесь, разбивайтесь на пары! 

Нед уселся, а Флэш ушел в другую сторону класса. 

Питер покачал головой, когда друг стрельнул в него «паучье чутье?» взглядом. 

Остальная часть клубного занятия прошла без особых проблем, Флэш просто бросал злобные взгляды с другого конца помещения. Вскоре они снова обнаружили себя собирающимися. Родители писали своим детям, что уже здесь, но как только все были готовы к выходу, учитель вернул всех на место в последний раз. 

— Так, внимание, все! — он опять попытался перекричать шум. — Теперь. Благодаря нашей последней победе в этом году школьный совет предоставил клубу школьную поездку, но локацию вам раскроют только завтра, — взволнованные вздохи и шепотки наполняли помещение волнами, реагируя на продолжающего говорить учителя. — Теперь вы должны, подчеркиваю, должны принести подписанное разрешение от родителей до завтра, если хотите попасть в поездку, а еще некоторые бумаги о неразглашении! Помните, эти соглашения о неразглашении информации — это серьезно, так что если вы подпишете их, это означает… 

— Ох, чувак! У меня назначен прием у стоматолога завтра, походу, придется забежать в школу теперь, — Питер усмехнулся, и Нед взволнованно продолжил. — Эх, все равно это круто! Как ты думаешь, куда мы поедем, если они заставляют нас подписать расписки о неразглашении? 

— Скорее всего, туда же, куда обычно ездят на нормальные экскурсии, но получим тур покруче, более углубленный, — предположил Пит. — Да? 

Питер кивнул: 

— Ага. В СИ наши обычные туры не нуждаются в расписках о неразглашении, но иногда, когда мы проводим тур для групп из колледжа, они должны подписать все эти бумаги, и это всегда самые крутые туры. 

— Мистер Паркер, — Питер поднял взгляд на преподавателя, который, поджав губы, встретился с ним глазами, поверх очков. — У вас найдется минутка? 

Питер обменялся удивленными взглядами с Недом, который только пожал плечами и жестом показал, что будет снаружи. 

Питер нервно сглотнул. 

— Эм, да. 

Остальные ученики уже вышли из класса, только Флэш бросил усмешку, уходя и оставляя Питера тет-а-тет с учителем. 

— Мистер Паркер, мне очень жаль, но я не могу допустить вас к клубной экскурсии, — в животе Питера что-то только что упало. 

— Почему? — Регулярность вашего посещения факультатива весьма… запятнана. И школьный совет создали определенные правила, по которым мы определяем, кого допустить к поездке, чтобы удержать детей от вступления в клубы в последний момент, чтобы попасть на экскурсию-… 

— Но я буквально был тем, кто получил победные очки в финале прошлого года, я-… 

— Я это знаю, мистер Паркер, но подобные решения не в моей власти. 

— Но мои пропуски в собраниях были из-за стажировки-… 

— Мистер Паркер! — оборвал его куда громче и внезапно раздраженно учитель. — Не в моей власти делать вам замечание по поводу того, что вы рассказываете за стенами этого класса, но я был бы признателен, если бы вы воздержались от лжи мне в лицо. Понятно? — Питер опять сглотнул перед тем, как кивнуть. Наконец, сняв и положив на стол очки, учитель закончил. — Вам не разрешено участвовать в поездке. Мне жаль, мистер Паркер. 

Ноги вынесли Питера из комнаты так, что он даже не заметил обеспокоенного Неда. 

— Хэй, что не так? — наконец спросил тот, Питер только покачал головой. 

— Я не могу поехать на экскурсию. 

У его друга отвисла челюсть, и расширились глаза, прежде чем он смог выдать хоть слово. 

— Что? Почему?

Питер скривился. 

— Очевидно, регулярность моих посещений «пятнистая», — Нед нахмурился. 

— Хорошо, но ведь это из-за… 

— Они мне не верят, — Питер вздохнул под удивленное молчание Неда. 

— Что ж… — сказал тот, спотыкаясь на пустом месте, — Мы могли бы, я имею в виду Мэй и моя мама могли бы разрешить нам остаться дома в этот день, так что мы могли бы построить модель вертолета или еще что-то вместе… 

— Нед… — начал было Питер, но Нед продолжил: 

— Мы могли бы включить Звездные Войны по телеку и еще что-то такое… 

— Нед, не надо, — сказал Питер, и Нед замолчал. — Я ведь видел, как ты взволнован этой поездкой. Я не собираюсь позволить тебе ее пропустить. 

Нед, было, снова приготовился протестовать, но Питер покачал головой. 

— Ты заслуживаешь немного повеселиться, я просто продолжу работать над моим роботом или еще что-то такое. 

Его друг позволил медленно появиться улыбке на своем лице перед тем, как обнять Питера. 

— Чувак, ТЫ ЛУЧШИЙ! — Паркер улыбнулся, отпуская Неда. — Так, ты вроде упомянул слово «робот»? 

Питер улыбнулся еще шире в ответ на вздернутую бровь друга. 

— Формально, да. Упомянул.

**Старк-мл.**

— Но тот факт, что он хочет, чтобы ты работал в  _ его  _ лаборатории, чувак, это так круто! — Нед почти что подпрыгивал, и Питер посмеивался, открывая входные двери школы. 

— Это правда круто! Но последнюю неделю он был завален встречами, сам понимаешь-… 

— «Детали соглашений» — они хором выдали эту фразу, но с разной степенью обеспокоенности в голосе. 

— Я знаю, что это хреново, потому что я хочу опять прийти в гости! — Питер фыркнул, и Нед улыбнулся в ответ. — Да ладно тебе! Это все равно в его лаборатории, так что у тебя все еще есть право сказать, что ты работал над роботом с Тони Старком! 

Питер слегка кивнул, потирая собственную щеку плечом. 

— Да, но это все еще не совсем  _ то же самое _ . Знаешь, я просто думаю, наверное, я… 

— Скучаешь по нему? 

Питер вздохнул и уселся на самую сухую часть лестницы перед школой. 

— Я не знаю, наверное, — его плечи опустились, пока он снимал рюкзак. 

— Хэй, Питер, — начал мягко Нед, — ты же знаешь, это нормально-... 

— Я знаю, — прервал его Питер, прежде чем его друг успел закончить мысль. — Я просто… Я столько раз пытался с всей этой отцовская-фигура-ситуацией, и-… 

Питер замолчал, и Нед, услышав гудок машины, выглядел полным разочарования. 

— Агх, моя мама уже подъехала, извини, чувак, нужно бежать. Но мы ведь поговорим позже? — Питер улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ. 

— Да, увидимся. Я просто попытаюсь закончить с работой, которую мне поручила Мэгги, пока Хэппи еще не добрался сюда. — Нед кивнул с улыбкой и продолжал махать рукой, пока не добрался до маминой машины. 

Питер уложил рюкзак на колени, чтобы достать свои вещи. Полуизжеванный карандаш был выужен из недр сумки, и парень приступил к работе. Он высунул язык, пролистывая страницы в папке. Одной рукой поддерживая картонку, второй он балансировал на коленке блокнот, записывая туда результаты. Вторую ногу он вытянул, пока раздумывал над одним из ответов, параллельно прокручивая в руках карандаш. 

— Пенис! 

Желудок Питера рухнул камнем вниз, он выпрямился, подобрал под себя ноги, и руки, только что вертящие карандаш, упали на колени. 

Он повернулся лицом к приближающемуся Флэшу. Со вздохом Питер захлопнул папку и блокнот, когда одноклассник подошел вплотную. 

— Теперь ты подделываешь вещи, Пенис? 

Питер прищурился в растерянности. 

— Подделываю… Что?! 

Флэш внезапно выдернул папку, заставляя сердце Питера в страхе заколотиться. 

— Флэш, верни это! — вскрикнул Паркер, поднимаясь во весь рост, и Флэш оттолкнул его обратно рукой. У Питера были тренированные мышцы, и каждая из них сейчас умоляла выпустить суперсилу. 

— Что? Беспокоишься, что я испоганю тебе фальшивые бумажки для несуществующей стажировки? — Флэш помахал папкой, и пару бумажек почти вылетели наружу. 

Лицо Питера побледнело, когда он увидел стандартную печать СИ на лицевой стороне папки. На несколько секунд он замер, уставившись перед собой, когда Флэш, рыкнув, тряхнул бумаги на землю. Они приземлились в лужу. 

— Нет! — вскрикнул Паркер, и его одноклассник фыркнул.

— Знаешь, может, мой отец сможет продвинуть «правило посещаемости», которое вытворит тебя из команды… — Пит резко дернул головой, и Флэш толкнул его на землю. — Все равно мы лучше справляемся без тебя. 

Звук мокрых шагов звучал отдаляющимся от Питера. 

Он видел, как грязь впитывается в одежду. Сердце шумно забилось, пока он поднимал папку из грязи рядом и сжимал в руках мертвой хваткой. 

_ Обычно Мэгги была довольно спокойной, _ напоминал он себе, пытаясь дышать, практически давясь воздухом,  _ может, ей будет все равно, что документы были испорчены. _ Питер попытался нормально выдохнуть.  _ Ну, в смысле, ей не нужно было сдавать эти бумаги начальству или что-то такое, Питер и был этим начальством, которому отдали эти документы, да и проблема, над которой он работал, была практически решена в его блокноте, но… Он всегда возвращает все бумаги с выводами-… _

— Хэй! 

Питер дернулся в сторону и увидел подбегающего Хэппи. Только в этот момент до его мозга дошла информация о том, что тело дрожит, а одежда пропиталась грязью. 

— Ребенок, ты… 

— Я в порядке, — оборвал его Питер и поднялся на ноги, и попытался быстро засунуть папку в пустое отделение рюкзака. Он продолжил высоким голосом, одной рукой себя обнимая в попытке унять дрожь. 

— Просто… просто споткнулся, пока спускался по лестнице. 

— Ох, что ж, — поджал губы Хэппи, — будь аккуратнее, ребенок. Тони оторвет мне голову, если с тобой что-то случится на моей смене. 

Выдавив короткий рваный смешок, он позволил Хэппи ухватить себя за плечо и помочь залезть в машину, заляпывая сиденья грязью. 

Питер сидел молча, его еще немного потряхивало, и старательно следил за своим дыханием. 

Изо всех сил он пытался держать себя в руках, но чем ближе они подъезжали к СИ, тем хуже становилась тревожность, медленно приближаясь к отметке «паника». Паучье чутье начинало колебаться в ответ на такой эмоциональный фон. 

Локти и колени горели, оказывается, он содрал кожу на них в момент падения. 

Он продолжал смотреть на папку в сумке на коленях, а паника нарастала и убывала бесконтрольно. 

Выходя из машины, он споткнулся, а в лифте продолжил вздрагивать. Хэппи не успел ничего сказать на этот счет, унесясь по сообщению Пятницы. 

Питер чувствовал грязь на коже. Сверхчувствительность сделали это зернистое, сухое ощущение еще хуже. 

Все еще прокручивая все те же мысли в голове, он вышел из лифта на последнем этаже и механически направился в ванную. 

Мэгги не будет злиться на него, правда? Питер решал и проблемы потяжелее, да и все равно бумаги придется переделывать. 

Несмотря на все это, сердце все равно забилось неровно из-за внезапной паники. 

— Это не важно, — обратился к себе самому Питер, потому что прекрасно знал, что дело не в реакции Мэгги. 

«Я был достаточно безответственным, чтобы позволить себе испортить бумаги.» Дрожащими руками Питер стянул толстовку. «Если бы это было что-то еще, а не недоделанный отчет…» 

Рюкзак полетел на тумбочку возле раковины. 

Если бы это было что-то, кроме недоделанного отчета, Питер бы не знал, что ему делать. 

Мистер Старк доверял ему многое, все вокруг доверяли ему. Костюм человека-паука, положение в компании, работа всех их жизней, да и, в конце концов, на улицах Нью Йорка — свои жизни. 

— Великая сила, Питер, великая сила, — пробормотал Питер про себя. Его разум все еще не мог прекратить прокручивать это, когда он вышел из душа. 

Вытаскивая из-под раковины сменную одежду, он уставился на рюкзак. 

— Пятница? Могу я, кхм, получить новую копию этого или что-то вроде того? — спросил Питер, отложив одежду и достав бумаги из рюкзака. Он поднял их повыше, показывая одной из камер. 

— Это отчетные файлы, так что, к сожалению, нет, мистер Паркер, — он почувствовал, как его диафрагма снова сжимается, а Пятница продолжала. — Их содержимое полностью уникально для того, кто отдал эти файлы, они не сохраняются в системе до того, как их дописывают. Вы можете их скопировать, но на этом этапе пятна тоже будут скопированы вместе с текстом. 

— Хорошо, Пятница, спасибо.

— Конечно, мистер Паркер. 

Питер надел джинсы и рубашку, захватывая папку под мышкой. 

Вот так. 

Спустя одну поездку на лифте, Питер смотрел на записывающую что-то за столом в лаборатории Мэгги. 

— Как жизнь, Старк-младший? — спросила она, не отрываясь взглядом от страницы, на которой писала. 

— Эм, — Питер понятия не имел, что сказать. 

Затем внезапно он произнес все и одновременно. 

— Эм, ну, он закончен, бумаги были слегка, ну, но у меня есть все расчеты и записи здесь, и опять же документ все еще важен… 

— Воу, тише, — Мэгги подняла взгляд, откладывая ручку, — что случилось? 

Питер сглотнул и молча протянул ей файл. 

Она смотрела на него секунду, а потом начала смеяться. 

— Ч-что? Это грязь! — выдавила она между смешками, Питер начал краснеть и пожал плечами. 

— Я, эм, споткнулся. 

Смех девушки медленно утих и сменился недоверчиво поднятыми бровями. 

— Ты? Споткнулся? — она раздраженно вздохнула. — Младший, я видела, как ты поймал тридцать падающих тестовых пробирок, будто мы были в каком-то мультике, на прошлой неделе, а сейчас ты рассказываешь мне, что твои рефлексы позволили тебе споткнуться и типа упасть? 

Питер открыл и закрыл рот парочку раз, когда Мэгги снова заговорила. 

— Что случилось с папкой, Питер? Ты же знаешь, я не буду зла на тебя, одни небеса знают, сколько всего я теряю на постоянной основе. 

— Я не терял ее! — прервал ее Питер, потому что, боже, это было бы куда хуже. Одна мысль, что кто-то мог бы ее найти, если бы Пит потерял папку… 

— Тогда почему ты солгал о причине, по которой она покрыта грязью? 

На мгновение наступила тишина, потому что все, о чем мог думал Питер, была правда, и… 

— Питер? 

— Я… — он уже начал, и нужно было сказать хоть что-то, — меня толкнули, это не было… 

— Что?! — девушка отбросила папку на стол и схватила Питера за запястье. — Ты в порядке? 

Питер кивнул в ответ. 

— Кто тебя толкнул? 

— Это не так важно… Это школа, — начал он, и Мэгги выглядела так, будто готова кого-то убить. 

— Оу, — холодно сказала она, — я прекрасно понимаю, что такое школа. 

Питер сглотнул, когда она, схватив его за плечи, взглянула в его глаза. 

— Если кто-то издевается над тобой, Питер… 

— Я не думаю, что… 

— Питер, — имя прозвучало на краю опасного раздражения. — Если ты не расскажешь доктору Старку самостоятельно, я найду способ с ним связаться и сообщу ему сама. Я не позволю тебя задирать, окей? 

Питер кивнул. 

Если бы только его школа думала так же…  



	2. Chapter 2

**Старк-мл.**

Поскольку Нед посещал дантиста, а с ЭмДжей у них были поразительно несочетаемые расписания, Питер провел большую часть дня в одиночестве.

Что, в свою очередь, означало, что ему приходилось постоянно быть начеку и полагаться на паучье чутье, любой ценой избегая Флэша.

Когда они пересекались один на один, это никогда не заканчивалось ничем хорошим.

Вообще Питер явно преуспевал.

Он практически перевернул стеллаж в библиотеке, но свернул за угол и кувырком почти что влетел в класс, где на него таращился весьма ошарашенный учитель. Но все было в порядке.

Ровно до момента, когда он, пораньше разделавшись с ланчем, направился в следующую классную комнату.

Обычно Флэш сосредотачивал свое внимание на нем по каким бы то ни было причинам, но Питер правда не жаловался, потому что он по крайней мере мог с этим справиться.

Как минимум, у него была хорошая группа поддержки, когда Флэш над ним насмехался.

И он был личным стажером Тони Старка.

О, а еще — Человеком-пауком.

Так что даже если его задевали издевательства в конкретный момент, как только тот кончался, они уже не причиняли ему никакой боли.

Флэш бы сказал что-то обидное, и Питер бы сдулся.

Было бы неприятно, и он бы пошел в СИ, а затем домой. Все было бы в порядке снова до того момента, когда Флэш вновь вывалит то, что бы там не делало его таким дерьмом, на Питера.

Это бы не был кто-то из ребят, кто в итоге пошел бы домой и вечером размышлял над тем, был ли Флэш прав в какой-то степени.

Потому что Питер, может, и был расстроен из-за того, что Флэш его ненавидел, но он не думал, что ненависть Флэша как-то на него влияла.

Флэш сдернул штаны с паренька.

В смысле, с другого, не-Питера, паренька.

Само по себе сдергивание штанов - это уже довольно детское издевательство, которое свойственно Флэшу, но он сдернул штаны с парня с протезом вместо ноги, так что ткань попала в сустав и ее там заело.

— Эй! — воскликнул «деловым» голосом Питер, и от этого Флэш и один из его приспешников подпрыгнули.

Когда они увидели, кто их отвлек, страх из их глаз испарился. Это, может, даже выглядело бы забавно, если бы не иррациональная злость, поглощающая сейчас Питера.

Потому что кто вообще так делает?!

Какого черта они вообще таким занимаются?!

Быстрым движением (и с небольшой помощью паучьих рефлексов) Питер подхватил мальчишку в падении, спешно дернул штаны вверх и осторожно толкнул его в противоположном от этой компании направлении.

— Не Пенис ли это Паркер добровольно…

— Что с тобой не так? — крикнул Питер и Флэш застыл.

— Ты смеешься, что ли? Одно дело, когда ты пытаешься задеть меня, но ты делаешь подобную херню…

Лицо Флэша исказилось яростью, и прежде чем Питер даже понял, что происходит, его паучье чутье среагировало.

Флэш двинулся, чтобы ударить его, но Питер инстинктивно блокировал кулак, выбросив свой.

Его глаза расширились, он все еще удерживал руку Флэша. Его собственная застыла в воздухе. Флэш ладонью прикрывал лицо.

Питер хватил легкими воздух, подаваясь назад.

Внезапно Флэш зло взревел, рванув вперед, и Пит только моргнул, когда Флэш уже прижал его к полу, начиная бить.

Раскалывающая боль от двух ударов соединилась вспышкой по всему телу до того, как друзья Флэша оттащили его от Питера.

Тот открыл глаза и внезапно свет отказался слишком сильным для сверхчувствительных глаз.

— Что тут происходит? — Питера потянули вверх, и единственным, что его разум успел обработать, было выражение, которого он еще не видел на лице своего учителя.

— Он… — Питер уже не слышал ни слова из того, что сказал Флэш, потому что внезапно его слух заблокировал все окружающее.

Гудки машин, голоса, смех и крики людей. Все нахлынуло внезапно и осталось только вздрагивать от звона в ушах. Будто ничего не сможет его перекрыть. Внезапно его куда-то потянули.

Питер сидел в кресле и отдаленно узнал его как одно из тех, что стоят для ожидающих под кабинетом директора.

Движение воздуха обжигало ссадины на лице. На периферии мелькнула мысль, что их все равно не будет к вечеру.

— Я его ударил, — про себя шепнул Питер, задыхаясь словами, когда звон в его ушах утих достаточно, чтобы можно было слышать собственные мысли. — Я ударил его, — потому что это ровно то, что случилось и Питер даже не осознавал, пока это не произошло и разве это не было ужасно?

Одна только мысль, что Питер теперь себя не контролировал?

У него есть супер-силы, что если бы он убил Флэша этим ударом, господи, Питер ловит машины минимум раз в неделю!

Это случилось, и Питер даже не осознал произошедшее, пока все не закончилось.

— Мистер Паркер?

Повернувшись на звук строгого голоса, Питер увидел выходящих из кабинета директора Флэша и его банду. Флэш едко улыбнулся, и Питер поморщился, глядя, как тот прижимает к кровоточащему носу полотенце.

Питер поднялся. Нервы все еще гудели, а паучье чутье пульсировало в затылке.

Он сел в одно из кресел для посетителей в кабинете, и директор устало вздохнул.

— Мистер Паркер? Мы не смогли связаться с вашей тетей? — больше спросил, чем сообщил он. Питер моргнул и выдал долгое, красноречивое «Гммм».

— Сейчас она наверняка на работе…

Директор продолжил:

— Ну, родители Флэша были проинформированы, и они справедливо возмущены, мистер Паркер.

Питер сглотнул и кивнул.

— Я не знаю, почему это происходит, вся эта ложь и теперь драка…

— Л-ложь? — безжизненно и монотонно уточнил Питер.

— Рассказы, что вы «стажируетесь» в Старк Индастриз? Подделка подписи доктора Старка на экстренных документах в начале года? Питер!

Питер молчал, уставившись в узор обоев над плечом директора.

Тони подписал бумаги, потому что они с Мэй договорились, что если что-то случится с Питером, он должен узнать об этом первым.

У него были ресурсы, чтобы заставить людей молчать, если всплывет что-то в мед. анализах или если Человеку-пауку срочно будет нужна помощь врачей.

Тони, на самом деле, поссорился с Мэй, чтобы подписать эти бумаги.

Тетя позволила подписать бумажки только после нескольких недель борьбы с чувством неполноценности и ревности к Тони.

— Вам, должно быть, тяжело после смерти дяди, Питер…

Прелестнейше. Абсолютно потрясающе! Потому что это было абсолютно последнее, о чем Питеру сейчас надо было услышать.

Использование имени Бена во имя какой-то дешманской учительской тактики, чтобы показать «его место».

Или знаете что! Скорее нет, они используют его имя, человека, который буквально вырастил Питера, замещая его отца, человека, который был тверд, как камень, после потери собственного брата, потому что Питер нуждался в нем, они используют его имя, как способ вызвать вину, «прекрати делать (вставьте название) потому что это создает больше работы для нас».

Никто из них, ни один! Не знал и половины из этого!

— Но вы скатываетесь по преступному пути с опасной скоростью! Питер, вы умный ребенок и однажды, возможно, и правда будете достаточно хороши, чтобы работать в Старк Индастриз…

Да, весь день по выходным и после школы по будням до полуночи.

— Я верю, что бы все еще можете разобраться в этой ситуации, но я вынужден отстранить вас на следующую неделю.

Во рту Питера внезапно пересохло.

— От-отстранить? — переспросил он, и директор не ответил.

— Вашей тете было отправлено сообщение на голосовую почту и…

Питер перестал воспринимать информацию, пространство будто наполнилось ватой. Вскоре его тело уже поднялось из кресла и он пожал руку директору перед выходом из кабинета.

Что, блять, он сейчас сделал?

**Старк-мл.**

Хэппи не закрыл окошко между сидениями по дороге домой. И слишком часто бросал взгляд в зеркало на Питера.

Возможно, это было потому, что Питер не поздоровался сегодня. Возможно, это было из-за того, что Питер вообще не разговаривал после выхода из кабинета директора.

Какова бы ни была причина, Хэппи оглядывался на него слишком часто и Питеру потребовалось полпоездки, чтобы это осознать.

— Это ведь не дорога в башню? — спросил он и, Хэппи хмыкнул.

Пит нервно глянул в окно, потому что вдруг мистер Старк уже слышал об его отстранении и, может, он уже собирался сказать Питеру прекратить приходить или работать в лабораториях, или быть человеком-пау…

Хэппи протиснулся в пространство перед небольшим местным кафе-мороженым.

Питер рухнул обратно на спинку сидения, когда Хэппи вышел, потому что был слишком ошарашен, чтобы сделать что-то еще.

Хэппи вернулся, вручив Питеру рожок с щедрым количеством шоколадно-ванильного мороженного и оставляя себе клубничное.

А затем снова забрался на водительское сидение.

— Что случилось, мелочь?

Казалось, Питер мог только наблюдать за стекающей по рожку растаявшей каплей, прежде чем его мозг, кажется, начал обрабатывать происходящее. Он поднял мороженое, слизывая растаявшее, и, лишь закончив, глянул на Хэппи.

— Эм, просто… плохой день в школе.

Тот в ответ хмыкнул, давая понять «это я уже понял».

— Ну, просто… ребята в моем классе… понимаешь?

Глаза мужчины потемнели в ответ.

— Да, понимаю. Нужно ли мне сказать Старку-…

— Нет! — практически прокричал Питер, бросившись всем телом вперед, но прочистил горло и обратно откинулся на сидение. — Я в порядке, вероятно, они больше никогда этого не сделают…

— Твое лицо в порядке?

Разум Питера будто встряхнуло.

Внезапное осознание, что да, он получил несколько ударов по лицу и да, у него будут ссадины на весь день, наконец его настигло.

— Эм, да, Паук, силы. Это даже не больно.

Что, вообще-то, ложь только наполовину, потому что больно было, но это не надолго. По крайней мере, не настолько надолго, как у остальных людей.

Хэппи не выглядел убежденным, но, лизнув мороженое, начал выезжать с парковки.

Питер глянул вниз, на свой рожок. Спиралью, о котором подробно рассказывал в течении первого месяца, который они провели в качестве водителя и пассажира.

Он улыбнулся.

— Хэппи? — позвал Питер, поднял взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть и услышать как водитель хмыкнул. — Спасибо.

**Старк-мл.**

Первой мыслью Питера, когда он взял курс на лабораторию, была «хэй, у людей есть свои дела». Это была уж очень загруженная рабочая среда, и у них точно не было времени, чтобы задавать вопросы о ссадинах на его лице.

Питер так сильно просчитался.

Хэппи высадил его у входа, и незамедлительно, сразу после входа в здание, над Питером начал допрос администратор.

Фрэнк был руководителем уже тридцать лет и имел определенную это-еще-что-за-херь-ауру, что обязана развиться у человека, который работает с публичной стороны Старк Индастриз.

Он был довольно резким, но Питер старался приветливо махать ему каждый день, проходя мимо.

Питер повернулся, чтобы все так же приветливо помахать на пути к лифту. Фрэнка не было за столом и, по факту, он был за спиной Питера с абсолютно убийственным взглядом.

— Что случилось с твоим лицом, сынок? — грубо, даже сердито сказал Фрэнк, и Питер застыл с поднятой рукой, чувствуя, как забилось в панике сердце.

— Э-э, — во рту пересохло. Он прекратил попытку приветственно махнуть ладонью и прижал ее к собственной щеке.

— Если что-то произошло на территории здания, мы звоним копам, никто не имеет права…

— Нет! Просто… Школа, знаешь? — высоким и неестественным голосом, за который густо покраснел, проблеял Питер.

Флэнк поджал губы и нахмурился. Пит закусил губу.

По крайней мере, Фрэнк не был на него зол.

По крайней мере, была надежда, что Фрэнк зол не на него?

Мужчина фыркнул, на вид он каким-то неведомым образом став еще угрюмее. Питер был спасен открывшимся лифтом, и, быстро дружелюбно попрощавшись, он зашел внутрь.

С этого момента все стало только хуже.

Он почти доехал до своего этажа, когда кто-то присоединился к нему в лифте.

Доктор Слинд.

В ее организме часто было слишком много кофеина, а саму ее можно было найти кричащей о чем-то в неврологической части лабораторий СИ.

А еще она была одной из первой ученых, с которыми познакомился Питер. К сожалению, встретились они уже после того, как он поправил некоторые ее расчеты и она выследила его как ищейка.

По счастливой случайности для Пита, она была больше заинтересована, чем зла в тот момент. Хотя с тех пор он был уделял больше внимания тому, чьи рабочие файлы просматривает.

— Что случилось с твоим лицом? — спросила доктор, заходя в лифт.

Притворись тупым, Паркер.

— Каким лицом?

НЕ НАСТОЛЬКО ТУПЫМ.

Хвала небесам, доктор Слинд захохотала. Коротким, фыркающим, громким смехом, выбиваясь из дыхания.

Она оперлась на поручень, наблюдая, как Питер снова краснеет. Лифт остановился на ее этаже, удерживаемый Пятницей в ожидании. Доктор сделала несколько вдохов-выдохов, чтобы успокоиться.

— Это было отлично, мелочь! — бросила она, выходя из лифта, — Но серьезно, кто бы тебя не ударил, его надо арестовать, мы не…

— Это не… Это просто школьные… никто…

— Что? — глаза доктора Слинд сузились.

Питер сглотнул, и Пятница выбрала лучший момент, чтобы закрыть двери лифта и подняться на верхний этаж, подальше от окончания этого разговора, каким бы он ни был.

Вряд ли хорошим.

Когда лифт открылся на нужном этаже без каких-либо остановок, Питер почти вздохнул. Он немедленно направился дальше по коридору, готовясь перебрать, скорее всего, небольшую гору документов в своем (мистера Старка (своем, потому что мистер Старк все равно не особо его использует, так что он уже, вроде, не его)) офисе.

Он добрался до помещения и упал в кожаное офисное кресло, оглядывая бумаги на столе.

Забавно, что шесть месяцев назад он был слишком взволнован, чтобы коснуться этого кресла, а сейчас даже подстроил его под свой рост.

А еще на нем теперь была небольшая, размером с Питера, выемка, в связи с его сомнительной осанкой.

Он потянулся за первой кипой бумаг, когда в дверь офиса постучали.

Питер удивленно поднял брови. Обычно никто его не прерывал?

На пальцах одной руки можно пересчитать те случаи, когда кто-то стучался к нему в дверь, и в большинстве случаев это была Пеппер.

Пеппер же была на какой-то встрече в Гонконге, нет?

Ой! Питеру все еще нужно было отправить ей фотку с последнего патруля, он щелкнул самую маленькую собачку, которую когда-либо видел.

— Мелочь?

Питер поднял взгляд на Рэнди, уборщика, с которым частенько пересекался. После того, как он вбежал в него в холле (буквально, Питер чуть не спустил обоих по лестнице), он взял в привычку перекидываться с Рэнди парой слов в моменты, когда работы было не так много и мистер Старк уходил.

Питер понял, что пауза затянулась.

— Ах, оу, Рэнди! Как дела?

Мужчина отстранился от косяка двери.

— Ну, Фрэнк рассказал мне, что у тебя неплохой фонарь под глазом и что ты что-то говорил о школьных хулиганах…

— Я не… — ну, это ложь. Потому что над Питером издевались. Питер не может лгать так откровенно. — Я имею в виду, я никогда не говорил, что его поставили хулиганы…

Рэнди глянул на него, явно не впечатленный речью. Питер сглотнул.

— Хэй, все взволнованы. Гарриет носится вокруг… и Фрэнк примерно на волосок от того, чтобы вскочить и начать выслеживать самого доктора Старка.

— Поч… Доктор Слинд всегда носится вокруг! И… и почему Фрэнку понадобилось бы рассказать это па… доктору Старку?

Рэнди посмотрел Питеру в глаза, и Питер немного покраснел. Его прилипчивость была так заметна?

Он не хотел, чтобы ее было видно, а мистер Старк замечает куда больше обычных людей.

— Младший, это не то, что стоит спускать на тормозах. Не только тебе, хотя я и хотел бы, чтобы ты сделал что-то для себя любимого, — вздохнул Рэнди. — Если того, кто сделал это с тобой, не остановить, он никогда не узнает о последствиях. Они не узнают о них и, что ж, недостаток ответственности рушит жизни…

На этом моменте Питер тяжело сглотнул.

— Это все, что я хотел сказать, извини, что прервал тебя, сынок. Будем надеяться, что после этого разговора Фрэнк и Гарриет немного успокоятся. Серьезно, младший. Скажи. Своему. Папе.

Ренди развернулся и вышел из офиса.

Сердце Питера пропустило удар.

Он только что назвал Тони его папой!

Типа по-настоящему.

Типа это был с серьезный разговор, а не повседневные шуточки… Рэнди думал, что Тони — его отец.

Другие люди тоже думали, что Тони его отец?

Питер думал, «Старк младший» было шуткой.

Это не была шутка?

Питер глянул на покрытый бумагами стол.

Он не способен сфокусироваться на чем-то после такого разговора, да?

**Старк-мл.**

Той ночью Питер притащился домой, только пролистав отчеты. Он был уверен, что прочитал один файл шесть раз, пока наконец смог понять, о чем был первый абзац.

Просто голова была забита.

Стресс только увеличился, когда он понял, что дома его ждет конфликт насчет отстранения уже с Мэй.

И это не будет весело.

Совсем.

Он был прав, но ситуация оказалась неудобной и неприятной по совершенно другим причинах, о которых он даже не подозревал.

Когда он добрался домой, Мэй уже ждала его на диване. Его ждали остатки пиццы на журнальном столике. Тетя смотрела на него почти с любопытством.

Это имело смысл, ведь была почти полночь и лицо Питера уже давным-давно зажило.

— Я сегодня получила страннейшее голосовое сообщение от школы, — сказала она голосом куда более сдавленным, чем ее улыбка. Питер уперся взглядом в пол, пытаясь защититься от реакции тети.

— Питер? — уже немного тверже переспросила Мэй, и Питер не мог этого вынести.

Он никогда не мог выдержать ее разочарование.

Она была всем, что у него осталось.

Если она была разочарована, это было концом для него.

— Я… Я попал в драку сегодня в школе… и был отстранен… — Питеру не хватило воздуха, глаза жгло. Он сморгнул слезы.

— Питер! Что случилось? Ты в порядке? — вскрикнула Мэй. Внезапно, она уже оглядывала его лицо, удерживая в своих ладонях. Ее глаза были наполнены беспокойством.

— Я… Я в порядке, — отстранился от ее рук Питер, — сумасшедшая регенерация, помнишь?

— Но это означает, что было чему регенерировать! — с внезапной злостью сказала Мэй, и Питер с широко раскрытыми глазами застыл, открывая и закрывая рот.

— Э-э-э-да? Я думаю…

— Агх! Не могу поверить! — тетя топнула ногой, и Питер вздрогнул, опуская плечи.

Она была зла, это имело смысл. Питер был тоже зол на себя.

Он действительно подрался с…

— Я звоню в школу! Не могу поверить, что они отстранили тебя за то, что ты защищался! Это смешно!

Ход мыслей Питера свернул в кювет, как только Мэй достала свой телефон.

— По-подожди! Нет, все в порядке, я заслужил это отстранение, я…

— Так это ты начал драку? — подняв взгляд от телефона, спросила Мэй и подняла бровь. Питер почувствовал, как в горле становится сухо.

— Нет, конечно нет! Я…

— Значит, это была самооборона, они не могут…

— Мэй, пожалуйста…

— Нет! Это последняя капля, ты никогда…

— Не в этом дело!

Мэй застыла от выкрика Питера.

— Я… — Питер сделал глубоких вдох, — Я ударил, и это неприемлемо. У меня суперсила… черт, я человек-паук. Я не могу позволить себе подобное, я могу буквально убить кого-нибудь, если я…

Он поднял взгляд и увидел, как глаза Мэй медленно наполняются жалостью, и от этого его желудок будто в узел завязался.

— Мэй, — простонал.

— Это не твоя вина, Питер.

— Неважно. Я не хочу разбираться с этим. Могу я просто… просто пойти в СИ вместо школы? Я смогу закончить своего робота раньше, чем…

Мэй махнула рукой, останавливая его.

— Делай как хочешь, — с очень знакомым, мягким выражением лица сказала она.

— Питер, я тебе доверяю. Но ты знаешь, что можешь оставить позволить нам разобраться с некоторыми проблемами? Ты не всегда должен…

— Спасибо, Мэй, я ценю это, — прежде чем она успела сказать ещё что-то, выпалил Питер, как никогда желая закончить этот разговор, прежде чем бедный-питер-цирк на самом деле начнется и они оба закончат, плача на диване, будто отражение воспоминания о долгих ночах после смерти дяди Бена.

Он схватил коробку с пиццей и поднялся по лестнице, пропустив последний обеспокоенный взгляд тети Мэй.


	3. Chapter 3

**Старк-мл.**

Было объявлено, что команда академического декатлона старшей школы Мидтаун отправляется на экскурсию в СИ!

И это было потрясающе для команды и для Нэда, в частности, но это было таааак паршиво для Питера.

Нед упорно пытался написать Питеру, как только узнал… Окей, он начал смсить примерно 10 минут после того, как его мама подписала разрешение для поездки вечером, но единственное, что имело значение — он не забыл попытаться предупредить Питера.

Но это не важно, потому что он не получил ответа. Можно было только предполагать, что Питер опять раздолбал телефон по своим супергеройским причинам.

В смысле Тони всегда заменял телефоны сразу, когда такое случалось (обычно — новой, никогда еще не виданной моделью — и это было чертовски эпично!), но он не был рядом сейчас, кажется.

Им с Питером правда надо бы сесть и проговорить их взаимную отец-сын привязанность, потому что такими темпами они будут молча страдать до смерти.

Нед видел точно такой же взгляд взгляд у Тони, что и у задумавшегося Питера, так что он подавлял в себе желание ударить их обоих.

Но он не ударил ни одного, потому что так они только начнут смущаться из-за ситуации и, вероятно, перестанут разговаривать, что даст противоположный нужному результат.

Нед готов поклясться, что однажды он запрет их в комнате и не выпустит, пока они не разберутся в взаимном я-хочу-быть-частью-семьи в отношении друг друга.

А до этого момента Нед просто будет рядом с Питером.

Или попытается, даже иногда спуская все на тормозах. Не похоже, чтобы к должности лучшего друга супергероя шла брошюра с инструкциями. Чаще всего он отталкивается от прочитанных комиксов (он все еще их читает, но никому, кроме Питера, знать об этом не обязательно) и во всех есть определенных вид лояльности… «силы дружбы», что уж.

Так что… Неду остается предполагать, что если это настолько важный сюжетный троп, то из него должно выйти что-то хорошее, нет?

И он очень старается. Это должно приниматься во внимание в первую очередь.

Но черт побери! Питер правда не шутил насчет Паркеровской удачи!

Нед разглядывал небоскреб с таким же благоговением, что и весь его класс. Восторг смазывали лишь попытки смсить Питеру и (когда стало очевидно, что это бесполезно) Мэй.

Но Мэй наверняка была занята на работе…

У Неда не было больше контактов, с которыми можно было связаться, чтобы предупредить Пита.

Так что он сделал все, что мог, и, отправив в последнем сообщении «Чувак, я пытался», приготовился смотреть на страдания Питера в сторонке.

ЭмДжей уже достала скетчбук. Вызывало сомнения, допускала ли она вообще мысль, что Питер мог выбраться из этого бедлама. Или же не настолько беспокоилась, чтобы помочь ему выбраться.

Или думала, что это весело.

Ее чертовски трудно читать.

Неда со всем классом и учителем, проверявшим и перепроверявшим присутствие с военной точностью (потому что «я не потеряю никого из вас, ребята, в этой смертельной ловушке вместо здания) провели в лобби.

Им внезапно начала махать девушка в лабораторном халате и с черными, собранными в пучок волосами.

Ей явно не хватало дыхания, и выглядела она так, будто бежала к ним, что, может быть, так и было, Нед понятия не имел.

— Здравствуйте! — сказала она наконец, прочистив горло. — Вы, ребята, старшая школа Мидтаун?

На выдохе их преподаватель согласился, и девушка продолжила.

— Хорошо. Я Мэгги. Я буду вашим гидом сегодня.

Мэгги?

Разве это не та стажерка, которой помогал Питер в последнее время?

Или… Ну, это имя довольно часто встречается, наверно?

Питер упоминал, что стажеры частенько ведут туры по СИ, да, и Мэгги стажер, но… Не, у Питера же не настолько плохо с удачей, правда?

Правда?!

— Всем нужно взять по бэйджику и брошюре с активностями.

Когда все бэйджики были разобраны, один из учеников поднял руку.

— Прошу прощения? Почему ваш бэйдж зеленый, а наши — бесцветные?

Мэгги улыбнулась девушке и подняла повыше свой бэйдж, так, что все могли его видеть.

— Отличный вопрос! Мой бэйдж зеленый, так как я стажируюсь здесь. Посетители получают чистые бэйджи, они позволяют им попадать туда, куда имеет доступ провожающий с более высоким уровнем. Потом идут желтые бэйджи, они для уборщиков, секретарей и т.д., но не недооценивайте желтых, с ними можно попасть очень во многие места. Потом идут зеленые бэйджи, это цвет стажеров из колледжей и новичков. У ученых и исследователей цвет голубой, у ведущих ученых — оранжевый. Все подразделения СИ имеют разные системы цветов, мне кажется, у пиара есть фиолетовые бейджи, а их начальства — зеленые. Но все самые высокие должности в СИ вне зависимости от подразделения носят золотые бэйджики. Такой есть у Тони Старка и других важных людей, которые должны иметь доступ к любому месту в любом здании.

Флэш выкинул руку вверх с самодовольной улыбкой, на которую Нед скривился.

Нед так ждал этого дня! Ситуация была отвратной для Питера, потому что Нед знал, что его другу не понравится то, что должно случится, когда он узнает, но не мог подавить желание увидеть момент осознания, настигающий Флэша.

Особенно после отстранения Питера.

— А есть ли здесь школьники-стажеры? — спросил Флэш, и весь класс вздохнул, закатывая глаза и раздраженно скрещивая руки на груди.

— Эм… Нет. Доктор Старк принимает только студентов колледжа на стажировку…

Плечи Неда немного опустились после сказанного, но прежде чем Флэш смог начать злорадствовать, Мэгги продолжила.

— Но есть еще Старк-младший, и, технически, он «личный стажер» Тони, — она изобразила кавычки в воздухе. — Но на самом деле — и помните, что вы под подпиской о неразглашении — мальчишка, по сути, унаследует компанию, когда Пеппер и Тони вместе отправятся в Гуаталампур или куда они там собираются, — Мэгги пожала печами на ошеломленное молчание небольшой публики. — Ему где-то 15, но он супер-гений, так что… вам всем надо бы подготовиться к новой эре Старк Индастриз.

Подростки начали лихорадочно перешептываться, и Нед закатил глаза.

Не то чтобы Нед не понял этого всего раньше, даже если Питер был слишком наивен, чтобы осознать, что Тони Старк и Пеппер Потс на самом деле готовили его возглавить компанию.

Не то чтобы его надо было еще готовить.

— Как ты думаешь, кто такой Старк-младший?.. — Наверное, какой-то внебрачный ребенок Старка…

— Он наверняка горяч, серьезно, гений и наследует компанию стоимостью в миллиарды. Он обязан быть горячим…

Это было смешно, в самом деле.

Нед обнаружил, что с момента, когда он стал единственным «в курсе» о реальной жизни Питера, он также стал единственным, кто «в курсе» о куче других крутых штуках.

Чем занимаются суперзлодеи.

Кто такие супергерои под маской.

Секреты и сплетни в СИ.

Нед смотрел, как остальной класс шептался об однокласснике, которого они вытеснили из копании и дразнили, и решил, что ему можно быть самодовольным в этот момент.

Он повернулся, чтобы видеть Флэша, сощурившегося и уставившегося на Мэгги. Нэд проследил за его взглядом до папки, которую стажерка держала под рукой.

Папка, правда, была странновато запятнана…

**Старк-мл.**

Питер был истощен.

Казалось, отсутствие школы на протяжении недели побудило всех и каждого удвоить рабочую нагрузку на него.

Питер был искренне счастлив.

По сути, он жил в башне сейчас, игнорируя ночевать-можно-только-на-выходных-правило, но в его защиту, он проделал прорву работы за это время.

Пока Пеппер и Тони оба занимались вопросами вне башни, Питер становился самым популярным человеком в СИ.

Даже парочка членов совета директоров решила, что он был их лучшим вариантом (учитывая, что они запросили его присутствие на заседании, на котором не могли присутствовать ни Тони, ни Пеппер).

Питер запустил несколько проектов с чертежей в производство и, наконец, заставил маркетинговый отдел делать годные мемы о новом старкфоне.

Он встретился с финансовым отделом и проработал часть отчетности, чтобы сохранить почти 100 миллионов компании.

Питер был весьма доволен последней неделей.

Ну, он был удовлетворен почти всем… кроме, ну, знаете, единственной вещи, которую он на самом деле хотел сделать.

Тони и Пеппер должны были скоро вернуться, что было замечательно.

Пеппер уже написала ему по поводу планов на ужин, когда она вернется, а ему всегда нравилось проводить время с Пеппер.

Она была экспертом в изысканной еде, и Пит всегда с огромным интересом смотрел на то, как она выбирала «идеальное сочетание блюд» (а идеальным сочетанием блюд в голове Питера была пицца с фермерским соусом).

Питер не мог дождаться встречи с ними, но у него не было даже возможности сесть и поработать над роботом на протяжении всей недели. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы наконец закончить его.

Он хотел показать готовый продукт па… доктору Старку, когда тот будет дома.

Прямо в момент возвращения и ни на секунду позже…

— Хэй, Питер! — выкрикнула на выдохе Мэгги, подбегая сзади. — Прости… Я очень опаздываю на школьный тур по башне. Вытянула короткую соломинку на этой неделе… Просто хотела спросить по поводу твоих записей по моим файлам? — она еще не успела закончить, но Питер уже копался в рюкзаке. — Я хочу поработать над финальным отчетом, пока дети дергают друг друга за волосы на ланче…

Питер вырвал страницу с заметками из блокнота, протягивая ее с улыбкой.

— Спасибо! — девушки не было на месте уже через секунду.

— Нет… проблем… — ответил он, глядя, как она исчезает в лифте.

Когда Питер добрался до лаборатории, малыш-робот все еще стоял на том же месте стола Тони, где он находился в начале недели.

Нервно подняв его схемы, Питер закусил губу.

Он собирался включить его в какой-то момент сегодня, но может, если он сначала аккуратно пройдется по коду и схемам, он сможет минимизировать предыдущие, эм, проблемы…


End file.
